


Do You Find Yourself at Home now?

by Marcy_Senpai



Series: Marcy's first AkaKuro Week [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, AkaKuro week day 1, Day 1, Gen, M/M, MY BABIES, Other, Prompts used: Home/Normalcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_Senpai/pseuds/Marcy_Senpai
Summary: I decided to get in on AkaKuro Week.Please enjoy my short stories uwu





	

“I long, as does every human being, to be at home wherever I find myself.” Akashi once said to Kuroko in middle school before everything had gone wrong. Granted, Akashi was reading a quote from their english homework, still Kuroko could not forget how Akashi sounded then. So wishful, longing, and the look he had on his face, simply unforgettable. Kuroko decided something had to be done.

The day Kuroko and his team won the Winter Cup, Kuroko was so full of joy, even moreso when he met Akashi’s eyes and the cold metal gold was no longer there, instead replaced with it’s original, and rightful color. Kuroko had never realized it before but staring at Akashi he realized that Scarlet was a beautiful colour. He made his way to Akashi, sure his eyes had returned to normal but was it truly him? Akashi continued to stare at him with those beautiful eyes of his, and he realized how full of warmth and loneliness they contained. “Welcome back Akashi-kun” Akashi smiled at the boy and Kuroko wanted to see that smile so much more. “Thank you Kuroko” 

After that day everything was back to Normal he supposed, Kuroko looked at the calendar, his birthday was today. It felt like Kuroko had just blinked and so much time passed by. He wondered what his friends had planned out for today. As luck would happen it seems Momoi had planned something. He was quite excited but he could not expect that all The Generation Of Miracles would show up to play basketball just like old times, it warmed his heart so much to see them all smiling, but seeing Akashi smile so wide and beautifully made Kuroko’s heart race and he realized he was gay as hell for the man that is Akashi Seijuro. He was not going to confess just yet because sure he might be blunt but there was just no way in hell his confession was going to be here. That didn’t mean he couldn’t admire the man from afar.

The silence that resonated around the court was a bit unnerving, but then cheers erupted from the audience and Team Vorpal Sword cheered just as loudly. They had won. Against all odds, they had won and that made Kuroko extremely drunk on happiness. They had won against Jabberwock. Everyone hoisted up Akashi in the air and the look of surprise of his face before he broke into a huge grin made Kuroko’s heart race. How can someone be so beautiful? Once the excitement died down from the team, Kuroko made his way to Akashi. He gave a small smile “I have a question for you Akashi-kun” Akashi tilted his head at the smaller male and Kuroko wondered how Akashi would react if he called him cute, that though said aside he asked his question “Do you find yourself at home now?” Akashi’s eyes widen at that question but he relaxed and closed his eyes, a ghost of a smile upon his lips “Yes, I do” Kuroko looked at Akashi and thought what the hell “Would you like to go out with me?” It was so sudden and Kuroko thought he hadn’t said it, and if he did, did Akashi even understand him? Kuroko had shifted his eyes to the ground to scared to look at Akashi’s expression but if he had he would have noticed the male blushing. “Of Course. I would love to, though I was hoping you’d ask me sooner. You kept me waiting” Kuroko wanted to take the shit-eating grin off of his now boyfriend's face. They say home is where the heart is at. For Kuroko, his home was Akashi. And now he was Akashi’s

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to be writing for this week, it's my first so hahaha I hope I do okay!


End file.
